


S o a p p

by bluegreen119



Category: Soap - Fandom, clean - Fandom, flavors, hands - Fandom, sink - Fandom, smell - Fandom
Genre: Multi, My friend told me to, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119
Summary: Soap x hands





	S o a p p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Squip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Squip).



Soap waited by the sink like it usually did

 

Soaps favorite part of the day is when the hands used them

 

When those dirty hands used soap to get refreseshed.

 

Soap filled up with delight as they saw the hands coming up to use them.

 

When those strong hands picked soap up the soap felt slippery, the hands turned on the hot water and began roughly twisting the soap in their hands.

 

The soap enjoyed this very much and squeaked in delight, the hands felt amazing.

 

When the hands were done they rinsed the soap off, the soap felt joy. The hands always cared about taking care of soap.

 

Soap felt sad when the hands left, but deep down they knew they had to eventually.

 

The soap heard the sinks light tapping, that’s how sink always got their attention.

 

Soap felt bad for sink, sink loved soap, but soap loved hands.

 

“Why don’t you love me? All hands ever do is use you. I would love you and take care of you.”

 

Soap felt angry, why did sink think they had the right? “I am very happy in my relationship and I have no problems!” The soap fell into the sink to get closer to them. “I don’t need your Love!”

 

Sink blasted it’s water at the soap, “THEN PERISH!”

 

Soap felt themselves washing away, it’s body slowly washing away, until they were gone and all that was left was their trace of strawberry sent.

 

And soap was soon replaced, by some stupid apple soap from bath and bodybodyworks.


End file.
